A Hero's Journey
by ZombieTaco
Summary: One day, a lone warrior goes investigate a scream he has heard in the forest. Little did he know what he was about to get himself into. A story about Locke, my OC, taking place as the warrior and going on an adventure to save the world. A bit of a twist on Dragon Nest's story with characters inspired by my friends. Rated T for violence and a couple crude jokes here and there. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there everybody, how's it going? Ok, ok, thats good. Or maybe not, it's not like I can hear you. Anyway, this is my very first fanfic, and it might not be very good, but give me a chance. As a matter of fact, help a brotha out and leave some feedback for me in a review. I appreciate all of it. Ok, enough with this banter, on with the story. BUT first, take it away Locke! **_

_**Locke: Outcast doesn't own Dragon Nest or any of the in-game characters. He does however own me and a few of my friends. **_

Chapter 1: The Hero in the Tool Shed

Alone. It's the word I've come to use to describe myself. It's exactly what I am, living on the edge of Ironwood. Ever since my dad left and my mom...left me too, no one comes to see me. All of my friends left me to accept and cope with it all, but they stopped caring, and just stopped coming to check on me. The only people that come by my little tool shed are the local warriors that think that they can take me on. Oh, only if they knew who they were messing with beforehand.

Being lonely has it's advantages. Not having any obligations or distractions other than food, sleep, and bathroom breaks lets me train all day. I've gotten strong since I was left to fend for myself, and now the bandits and goblins don't even try to fight me. Only the jarheads. Literally, that's what they are called. The Jarheads Guild. They act important, like they make a difference, but they're really just a bunch of jerks with a badge and some weapons.

Speaking of those retards, they stopped by a while ago. Today, though, they didn't just wanna poke fun at me and try to bat me around. They came at me head on, swords glaring in the sun, aiming for the sheath called my guts. They apparently had had enough of me kicking their butts all the way back to their moms' houses. Jemna, the leader, looked especially cruel, and we shared a little facial expression conversation while I was dodging the swords and hammers of his fellow idiots. I won't say what was said though, no one should ever hear language like that.

After awhile I grew tired of playing dodge-sword, so I finally drew my blade and struck back. Today wasn't the day to get arrested or driven out of Ironwood though, so I used the blunt side like a long, flat club and knocked them around. After seeing a few too many of their friends fly back into town, all the guys left standing ran like little girls, except Jemna.

He stayed and stared, fully prepared to kill me. I stood up up from my fighting stance and just started to walk back to my shack. I was done for the day, and was ready to go eat some of the apples from the tree behind the shack. Thats when I heard a footstep. Looking back to see my opponent walk away in defeat, I was surprised by what I actually saw. In my face was his broadsword, just barely touching the edge of my nose.

As I was about to roll away, he flinched and smacked me with the side of the sword, knocking me off balance. Guess I knew what it felt like know. When I regained my balance I had just enough time to move out of the way and draw my sword as his blade came down where I used to stand. I felt the ground shake and the wind move at his blow, which looked to have taken much effort on his part as it took for me to roll my eyes at him earlier. I was astounded by his strength, but happy for the challenge.

He came at me again, me blocking and countering, barely cutting his leg. For a hit that was so close to missing it was a very deep cut. He hadn't accounted for my speed as well, and it cost him his own. Seeing an opportunity I charged forward and head butted him so hard you could hear our teeth chatter.

"I won't...forget this...Locke..." He said as he fell unconscious into a bush. Looking at him, I wasn't even mad at him for what he did. I was just glad to hear someone say my name again. While reveling in the adrenaline and joy I got from the fight, I walked back towards my hut. As I got close I let my guard down yet again. And of course with my luck, a stray arrow struck me. Well, struck my gauntlet at least.

Scared out of my mind and diving for cover I heard the troubled screams of a girl coming from the forest. Then another...and then another still. I didn't wanna move, especially considering I had nearly had my hand ripped off. Somehow, though, the man in me rose up and went to investigate the noises. Little did I know that I was walking towards the screams of my future.

_**And that's it for Chapter 1! What did you think? Please remember to leave an honest review of the story and any feedback below, and I'll see you guys (because there are no girls on the internet {Jk, Jk, dont kill me!}) in the next chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read this, have a great day!**_

_**-Outcast**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there again everyone! To anyone who read the first chapter, thanks for continuing to read the story, I appreciate it. To any new readers, thanks for stopping by, but you may wanna read the beginning first. As always, please leave any feedback in a review. Every little bit helps. Also a shoutout to my best buds Emily for editing this (Blame any mistakes on her :P ) ,and Jimmy for a lot of ideas and pretty much co-writing this. Anyway, lets get on with the story! **_

_**Locke: Outcast does not own Dragon Nest or any of the in-game characters. He does however own me and my friends. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 2: A War Already!?

As I climbed the hill that lead to the woods, I continued seeing stray arrows and hearing the screams of girls and what sounded like goblins. I've fought them many times so I definitely know that it's goblins, and it sounds like an entire army of them.

As i neared the top of the hill, I saw that I was right about it being an army. There were hundreds of them all surrounding one small area. In the circle were 3 girls. 2 of them were on their knees, screaming their heads off. The other one was an Elvish archer that stood, calmly launching arrows into the waves of attackers.

Observing her a bit closer I saw that she wasn't like a normal elf. She was shorter than other elves, and was smaller than me by a good amount (and I'm only 5' 2"). She knew how to use her height to her advantage though, dodging swings and flipping about like a circus acrobat. Also, even though she had to be a younger elf her hair was a peculiar grayish silver color like she was ancient. Weird.

One part of me was telling me to go in and help the girls. The other was saying "Run, Locke, RUUUUN!", but in seeing that the circle around the girls was getting too small, I took action. I crashed through the wall of little green men and started swinging. In just a few good swings I was already near the girls, just close enough to yell.

"Hey! Hey, over here!" I screamed in an attempt to get the girls' attention. I definitely got their attention, but instead of a "hi" or "thanks" I got an arrow shot at my face. Thankfully a goblin eagerly jumped up and took the arrow for me, leaving us with one less to worry about.

"Hey, I'm on your side! Stop shooting at me!" I yelled as I dodged more arrows and killed some more goblins. I finally got to the middle and could see why the girls were screaming so much. Off in the distance were orcs, big ones too, and they were headed for us. As I surveyed the situation i noticed that something was off. I turned to see the elf staring at me with cold eyes.

"Um, hello?" I say as she continued to stare me down. I could tell that she didn't trust me, but now wasn't the time. We had a horde of goblins closing in. I kept trying to convince the elf to keep fighting with me when I heard something.

"Help...us," I turned around to look at the smallest girl, a small blonde toddler. "Help us, please! Forget about me, just help Rose. Please..." The other 2 were completely shocked by the young girl's bravery, and, even though she still looked reluctant to trust me, this made the elf turn around and continue firing arrows into the crowd.

This fight was going to be much bigger than any I had ever been in before. I honestly was terrified, but our bad odds got me excited. That and i couldn't just leave that brave little kid. Looking out at the horde that faced me, I hefted my blade and went back to work.

_**And there goes chapter 2!. Like before, please remember to leave any feedback in review. I've already written the first five chapters, so it'll be awhile before your feedback is put to use, but trust me, I will use it. Maybe hit me up with some story ideas too. It's almost summer, so I'll have a lot of free time to write. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read the story, have a great day! **_

_**-Outcast**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**We've been expecting you... jk, jk. Hey there guys, nice to see you back for chapter 3. It's great being able to share these stories with you, and I'm glad you keep coming back for more. As always, please rate this and leave some feedback. It's all appreciated. Also a shoutout to my best buds Emily for editing this (Blame any mistakes on her :P ) ,and Jimmy for pretty much co-writing this. Now onwards to the story! (Never saying that again...EVER)**_

__Chapter 3: Zuellni

By the time that I woke up they were long gone. The orcs, I mean. Everything was going well until the orcs.

The elf girl and I had made short work of the goblins; They were always easy to fight, even in large numbers. When we had taken them all out, we took the other 2 girls and tried to run for it, but it was too late. The orcs had closed in on us and started to attack.

The elf was nimble enough to dodge a couple of club swings, but sooner or later one made contact. Unfortunately, because of her small size the blow knocked her out instantly. I wasn't so lucky.

The orcs that attacked us were evil, soulless, merciless. Well, they were to me at least. They beat me senseless until I finally blacked out. Even then, I think they kicked me a couple more times just to make sure. Thankfully the girls weren't beat like I was.

When I rolled over, I was the elf and the little girl rummaging around in a bush. The other girl, Rose I assumed, was nowhere to be seen. I picked myself up slowly and rested my horribly bruised body against a tree. Before I could even think to say anything to the girls, the little one started to cry. I limped my way over to her and the elf and sat down next to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in the most friendly and comforting voice that i could conjure. She just looked at me sadly and kept crying, unable to get the words out.

"The orcs. They took her. They took Rose." This was the first time the elf had spoken up since I met her. Her voice was even , and surprisingly she had no Elvish accent.

"Why, was she important to them? What could they need her for?" I said thinking aloud.

"I don't know , but we can figure that out later. Right now we have to get out of here." I hadn't noticed it until she said it, but the elf was right. The fight had drawn us deeper into the woods, and if we couldn't get out...lets just say that the orcs would be the last of our problems.

"Well then ladies, " I said as calmly and confidently as possible, "follow me." I started to limp towards home, but it was no use. After the beating I had received, I couldn't walk. I couldn't stay awake either, which I found as I collapsed and passed out.

I woke up leaned against a tree with a pile of leaves covering me. The little girl was laying beside me and the elf was gone, or so I thought. As I attempted sitting up, she jumped down from a tree branch, and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"HEY! Don't do that to people!" I yelled while scrambling to my feet and instantly falling back into the leaf pile.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, chuckling at my epic fail. She held out her hand to help me back up, and I grabbed it. However, with my sword on my back I was too heavy, and I fell yet again.

This time she fell too, but gracefully, leaning on the tree and playing it off like it didn't happen. She sat and giggled while I sat back up. She was a lot more cheery than she was yesterday, almost disturbingly so.

"Someone woke up on the right of the side of bush..." I say warily.

"And a comfy bush, too!" She said with a giant smile. It was weird seeing her so happy after seeing a calm, cold-blooded killer the other night. "Oh, speaking of sleeping," she said as she crawled over to the toddler at my side. "Hey, wake up." She said in a sing-songy voice.

After letting out a large yawn the little girl said sleepily" Can we leave now?"

"Sure, as soon as our friend here gets up and leads the way." They stared at me expectantly like I actually knew where we were going. Thankfully for them, I saw a landmark that I recognized.

"Ok then," I said standing up. "Let's get out of here..."

"Lily!" Said, well, Lily with a bright, beaming smile.

"And you?" I said looking at the elf.

"Me? I'm Zuellni. Nice to meet you."

_**And there's chapter 3 for ya! What will this trio get into next? Who will they meet? Who will they fight? What's gonna eat them!? Find out next time on: A HEROOOOOO'S JOURNEY! Lol, jk. Thanks again guys for reading. sorry it took so long to upload, I've been busy with school. Please remember to leave any feedback in the reviews, maybe hit me up with some story suggestions. I'm always open to new ideas. Anyway, have a good one guys, I'll see you on the next one. **_

_**-Outcast**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'M SO SORRY! It's been so long since I've uploaded anything, and I'm so sorry for that. It's been a busy last few weeks and I just remembered the story to be honest. I'll be trying to upload regularly on Tuesdays and Fridays (subject to change). Let's see, anything else...oh yeah, I've undergone a name change. I'm gonna be using the name ZombieTaco (don't ask {ok, I know you will anyway, so go on}) from now on. Feel free to call me anything zombie or taco related. Anyway, a shoutout to my co-writers Jimmy and Emily for reminding me to upload this, and as always, leave a review with any feedback or suggestions. Now that this paragraph is longer than the chapter itself (this one's kinda short), lets get on with it! **_

_**Locke: Zed does not own Dragon Nest or any of the in-game characters. He does, however, own me and a few of my friends.**_

_**Zuellni: Wait, he owns us? **_

Chapter 4: Search Party

On the way back to Ironwood, Zuellni, Lily, and I got to know each other. Lily was only 6, and was Rose's little sister. According to her, she and her sister did everything together for as long as she could remember. We thought that that might leave her lost and confused later, but she is a really brave kid, so she'll probably be fine.

Zuellni was a 16 year old that just moved to Ironwood to meet a new trainer. Funny thing is she never actually made it to Ironwood because she ran into Rose and the goblins first. She told us lots stories from her childhood: Stories of learning how to be an archer, her friends, and her home in the trees of Arendel. I still find it odd how energetic and derpy she was being. When we first met she seemed totally different.

Finally they asked about me. I was reluctant at first, but I told them my sad story. About my dead mom, my heartless dad, living in the corner of a bustling village all by myself with no friends. All of this stuff was normal to me, but it was the saddest thing ever to the girls. After I told it, Zuellni almost cried. We had to calm her down and talk about things like baby poochums and chef kitties.

By the time that we got back to Ironwood, we were exhausted. I led the girls back to my little shack and let them take the bed. I rested against the wall and thought about everything that was going on. I realized that I just fought an army of goblins, got beat by a gang of orcs, lost the girl I was trying to save, and made 2 friends. I dozed off with all this on my mind, and wondered what would happen next.

I found out a little too soon as Zuellni woke me up screaming.

"HEY! Hey, listen!"

"Whaaaa..." I moaned as I stood up.

"The town is making a search party! We're going out to look for Rose! We already got assigned a place to go look. Grab your sword and come on!" She handed me my sword and pulled me outside.

"Before I knew what was going on she pulled me back into the forest and toward a gate. A sign near the gate said "Catacomb Access." I didn't think much of it at first. I mean, it was just another of the many "dungeons" that the monsters hang out in. Plus, Zuellni was eager to look for Rose, and I needed to wake up. What could go wrong?

Well, I wish I could have woken up soon enough to realize just what could go wrong. As we stepped inside I felt a chill go up my spine. I instantly realized where we were ,and just how screwed we were. I started to back up to leave, but it was too late to turn back. The large gate closed behind us, cutting us off from any hope of salvation we had left.

And this place was only the beginning of our problems.

_**And there we go! Once again, so sorry for the super late upload. Hopefully I'll be able to keep to the schedule, but if not I'll upload when I can. As usual, leave a review. I'll be sure to respond and use any feedback you give me. It's all useful. Anyway guys, thank you a lot for reading, it means so much to me. Have a great day, and I'll see you on the next one. **_


End file.
